


Darkshines

by PewDiePie, Pumpkin (PewDiePie)



Series: Old fanfics from 2015/2016 - Frerard, Petekey, Ryden, Phan + more [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: First Kiss, Ghosts, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pitch Pearl, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, failed suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/Pumpkin
Summary: Danny Fenton has hit rock bottom and is ready to kill himself, but what if he doesn't get to?;(originally written in early 2016)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Clone(s)
Series: Old fanfics from 2015/2016 - Frerard, Petekey, Ryden, Phan + more [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/827262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Darkshines

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally written in 2016 right after I turned 15 and rewatched all of DP after getting the whole series on DVD for my birthday. Originally posted on wattpad, but I wanted somewhere else to host this fic ig even though it's trash.

Danny wiped the fresh tears from his face as he walked to his destination.

He was alone, all his friends having turned their backs on him. He didn't know why. But maybe it was because he pushed them away.

The only person he really needed right then was Phantom, or pretty green eyes. They had only met a few times, mostly secretly, but Danny knew from the first minuted they touched, he was in love.

It didn't help that Phantom was a ghost, so no one could ever know about who Danny loved.

But after not seeing pretty green eyes for a very long time, Danny figured Phantom moved on and forgot about him.

And then everything got so bad for Danny, and he couldn't deal with it anymore.

Danny chewed on his lip as he realized that he was right where he wanted to be. He went inside the tall building and took an elevator to the roof, before climbing up some stairs and finally coming up onto the rooftop of the building.

It was a little scary being so high up, but Danny wasn't all that scared, in all honesty. He knew why he was here. And no one else cared or knew. Only Danny really knew why he was on this rooftop.

He was going to jump.

And just that thought alone had more tears pouring down his cheeks. Part of him wanted to turn away and run, knowing it was a bad decision. But the other part, the more controlling part, knew this was what was best for the world and everyone he knew. If he was gone, he couldn't be a bother any longer, right?

Danny stepped up to the edge of the rooftop, wiping more tears away. This was it. No one would miss him anyway. Everyone hated him.

He closed his eyes and took his last step off the edge.

Falling... It was like flying in a way...

But falling was worse.

Fear flooded Danny's veins. Why did he jump?! Why did he do it?! It was a stupid decision!!

But it was too late. He was falling and soon it would be over-

Danny stopped falling.

He opened his eyes to see a familiar face, with bright green eyes and a small smile. _Phantom_.

"Are you okay?" Danny was asked as he was gently placed down in a grassy area.

Danny couldn't speak. It had been too long since he'd seen those green eyes and that white hair. Way too long, and Danny was so close to giving up.

"Are you okay?" He was asked again.

"Y- yeah," Danny finally found himself to respond. "Yeah I'm okay, I think."

Phantom smiled. "Good," he replied, finally letting go of Danny. "What happened?" He asked, but when Danny wouldn't reply, he turned to leave.

"Wait," Danny whispered, reaching out and grabbing Phantom's arm and stopping him. "Please, don't go..."

"Then, Danny, Please tell me what happened and why you are crying," Phantom pleaded sadly. He hated seeing Danny upset.

"O- okay," Danny whispered shakily, sitting down and pulling Phantom down to sit beside him.

It was silent for a moment until Danny finally spoke. "I... I was trying to kill myself," Danny admitted, hearing pretty green eyes gasp from beside him.

"Why, Danny, why?!" Phantom cried, shedding tears.

"It just got so bad... Everyone hates me," Danny whispered, wiping his own tears away before looking at pretty green eyes. "No, no, don't cry, please..."

"You tried to kill yourself!" Phantom exclaimed sadly. "How can I not cry over that?! If I was too late, you would be dead! I wouldn't go on if you died, I..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Danny, please, please don't do that ever again. I can't lose you. I just can't. It'd tear me apart."

"I- I won't, I'm sorry... I just thought... I thought you moved on and didn't wanna be around me anymore, just like everyone else..."

"Danny, I could never do or want that... I... I love you, you know?"

Danny gasped as he looked at the other boy, who was blushing bright red.

"You what?" Danny asked softly.

"I love you," Phantom repeated, taking Danny's hand in his own. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you..."

Danny looked down at their hands and bit his lip, his heart beating faster.

"I- I love you too," Danny confessed, looking into Phantom's pretty green eyes. Phantom smiled widely, leaning in close to press his lips to Danny's.

"Danny!" A familiar voice called, followed by footsteps.

Danny pulled away and saw his old friends Sam and Tucker running towards him and Phantom.

"Sam? Tucker?" Danny questioned, chewing on his lip.

"Danny, we were so worried!" Sam cried, hugging Danny tightly.

"Yeah, when we went to your house to apologize for how we've been acting lately, your parents said you had left without a word," Tucker explained, sitting down.

"So we went up to your room and found your note," Sam added, wiping away tears of her own. "We freaked out. We couldn't let you end your life, Danny, we're your friends, despite how terrible we've been lately. We needed to make sure you were okay. We are really sorry, Danny."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed.

"It's okay," Danny said with a small smile. "Phantom saved me... I'm okay..."

"Oh," Sam said softly, looking over at Phantom and smiling a bit. "Thank you for saving him."

Phantom nodded and smiled back. Sam and Tucker sat down properly and they ended up in a conversation.

Danny leaned closer to Phantom and kissed him softly. Because of him, Danny would keep living.

Because of a ghost he loved for a long time, he'd keep going on, with Phantom's, as well as his friends, Sam and Tucker's help. And he'd be stronger, and he'd take on the world.

-


End file.
